Kratika Sengar
Kratika Dheer is an Indian television actress. She is recognized for her roles in Kasautii Zindagii Kay, Jhansi Ki Rani, Punar Vivaah and Kasam Tere Pyaar Ki. Sengar's television debut came in 2007 with StarPlus's family drama Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi as Saanchi/Sugandi. In the same year, she bagged the parallel lead role of Prerna Gill in StarPlus's programme Kasautii Zindagii Kay. In 2010, she portrayed the lead role of Rani Lakshmi Bai in Zee TV's historical drama Jhansi Ki Rani. In 2012, she was seen in the lead role of Aarti in Zee TV's romantic programme Punar Vivaah. Afterwards, she performed the lead roles of Payal in Zee TV's Service Wali Bahu and Tanu/Tanuja/Kritika in Colors TV's programme Kasam Tere Pyaar Ki. Early life Kratika Sengar was born in Kanpur, Uttar Pradesh. She went to Methodist High School, Kanpur, and then moved to Delhi and graduated in Mass Communication from Amity University, Noida.Bhatia, Saloni (21 April 2015) "Kratika Sengar: I didn't step out much because I found Delhi unsafe". Times of India. Then she moved to Mumbai to further her career. Before becoming an actor, she worked in an ad agency in Mumbai and for Hungama TV. Career Kratika Sengar started her acting career in the popular long-running drama series Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi in 2007, playing the small role of Saanchi. She played Prerna Nihal Garewal opposite Naman Shaw in Kasautii Zindagii Kay 2 from 2007 to 2018. In 2018, she then bagged another Balaji Telefilms show Kya Dill Mein Hai playing the main negative lead as Naina in 2008. Later, she had a small guest appearance in Sony TV's comedy show Bura Na Mano Holi Hai. She also appeared in the reality show Lux Kaun Jeetega Bollywood ka Ticket. In 2009, Sengar got her first main lead role with Zee TV's show Jhansi Ki Rani and played Rani Laxmibai. The show aired its last in June 2011. She did a small cameo appearance in Balaji's show Kis Desh Mein Hai Meraa Dil and played Simran. In 2010 she also appeared in an episodic appearance in Aahat. In 2012, Kratika made her comeback to television with Zee TV's show Punar Vivah opposite Gurmeet Choudhary and portrayed Aarti Yash Scindia. The show became popular due to the two popular actors. The show aired its last on 17 May 2013. While playing Aarti, she made an appearance on Qubool Hai to promote her show. In January 2014, she made a special appearance in Star Plus' show Ek Veer Ki Ardaas...Veera. Later in the year, she entered Life OK's show Devon Ke Dev...Mahadev starring Mohit Raina and Mouni Roy and played Manasa before the show went off air. In 2015, Kratika bagged Zee TV's next Service Wali Bahu and played the lead role Payal. In 2016, Kratika made her comeback with Ekta Kapoor's show Kasam Tere Pyaar Ki opposite Sharad Malhotra which used to air on Colors. Her character was first killed off and got replaced by Shivani Tomar. Due to fans willing to get her back, Sengar came back as Tanuja in September 2016. The show went off air on July 27, 2018. Filmography Films *''My Father Godfather'' as Jahnvi"Sneak peek into 'My Father Godfather': Of dreams, lies & underworld | Latest News & Updates at Daily News & Analysis". dnaindia.com. 20 February 2014."A day on the sets of My Father Godfather | Latest News & Updates at Daily News & Analysis". dnaindia.com. 21 February 2014. Television Awards References External links * Category:Living people Category:Indian television actresses Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:People from Kanpur Category:Actresses from Uttar Pradesh Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Sengar, Kratika